


a moment of reprieve

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “I take it you’re enjoying the hot tub?” Shepard asked in a teasing voice, breaking Sam out of her reverie.Sam opened her eyes, pushing herself somewhat out of the water so she could better look at Shepard. “It’s amazing.”“I think I have a way to make it even more than amazing.”





	a moment of reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/gifts).



The start of Sam’s first shore leave had been interesting to say the least. She was fired, dumped, rehired, and back in a relationship in the matter of an hour. The Commander’s explanation of an evil clone shouldn't make sense, but Sam was aware of Shepard’s strange history so chances were it was the truth.

After defeating said evil clone, Sam settled into Captain Anderson's apartment he graciously gifted to the Commander. Shepard invited Sam to stay with her for the remainder of their shore leave. She tried take a moment to consider the offer even if all Sam wanted to do was shout 'yes’ at the tops of her lungs.

“Relax, Sam. This isn't an order from your commanding officer. You can say no,” Shepard teased, clearly knowing what Samantha's answer was going to be.

Sam sighed. “You're enjoying this aren't you, Commander?”

“Just a little bit,” she chuckled. “And Sam for the rest of shore leave it's Jane.”

“Yes, Commander-- Jane.”

It was going to take Sam a few more tries to drop the Commander entirely. Shepard told Sam that when they were alone, she didn't have to address her properly, but with them usually being on the Normandy, it didn't feel right. Even with the change in their relationship.

She smirked. “See, that's not so hard is it?”

“It will be so long as I don't get written up for disrespecting a commanding officer.” Sam was, of course, joking. Two could play at the teasing game.

“Your secret is safe with me, Sam.”

Sam was able to push aside her embarrassment and butterflies by focusing on the hot tub. When Shepard mentioned Captain Anderson's had a hot tub in his apartment, she felt as if she had been blessed. 

“So Jane about that hot tub…”

She laughed. “You read my mind.”

It was impossible to hide her eagerness. Sam was the first to strip down and slip into the warm, inviting water. She looked up to see Shepard already half undressed and about to climb into the water herself.

Sam missed the small luxuries like this that came with being grounded. Well, that and her impressive toothbrush. The Commander sent in an order for Sam to get a new one, but it would take time. If the Reaper threat didn't destroy them all by then, that is.

“Sam, you're thinking negative things, aren't you?” Shepard asked as she slid next to Sam. “And don't deny it. You have a pinched expression on your face.”

“I’m only wondering how my toothbrush order will take, Commander--”

“Jane.”

“--Jane,” Sam promptly corrected.

Shepard leaned back, an unreadable expression on her face. “I’ll see if I can push things along. You deserve that replacement toothbrush. It did save the Normandy, for which, Joker is eternally grateful. Did you get his email?”

The mentioned email had Sam holding back a snicker. “Yes. Including the one EDI sent me. Hers was a bit more put together then Joker’s, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

It was incredibly easy to slide down into the tub so just her head and shoulders were hovering out of the water. The bubbles and warm water lulled Sam into an relaxing state. These moments were few and far between now since the war with the Reapers continued to rage on. She desperately wanted to enjoy the rare peaceful moment that could be shared with Shepard.

“I take it you’re enjoying the hot tub?” Shepard asked in a yet another teasing voice, breaking Sam out of her reverie.

Sam opened her eyes, pushing herself somewhat out of the water so she could better look at Shepard. “It’s amazing.”

“I think I have a way to make it even more than amazing.”

Before Sam could form a response, Shepard pressed herself up against her and pulled Sam into a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but recall their first time in the shower. It lead her to wonder if she had some sort of fetish working behind the scenes. It was pushed in the back of her mind for favour of focusing on being pulled onto Shepard’s lap, a comfortable place to be sitting.

The two of them eventually retired to the bedroom Shepard had been using since she started using Captain Anderson’s apartment. It had long been cleaned up since the impromptu party. Sam tried not to think of the fact that shore leave would be ending soon. She wanted to enjoy what little time she had left with Shepard.

When Sam woke awoke the next morning, she found Shepard sitting at the edge of the bed. She was hunched over, looking at whatever was sitting on her lap. If Samantha listened closely enough, she could pick up the sounds of a fast talking voice coming from Shepard’s direction. The voice sounded like Mordin who was briefly on the Normandy with the Krogan female the crew rescued.

Not wanting to eavesdrop, Sam cleared her throat to let Shepard know she was awake. She waited for something to happen, but all Shepard did was continue to listen to what had to be a prerecorded message given Mordin’s recent death. Sam patiently waited for it to finish. 

The temptation to shift closer to Shepard and offer some physical comfort was strong enough for Sam to actually act on it. Sam placed a hand on her bare shoulder, only speaking once the video finally ended. “You know what I think you need, Jane? A massage. A sure way to lose some tension.”

In a way Sam was parroting the behavior Shepard showed her last night while they were in the hot tub. Luckily for Sam, Shepard was quick to respond with a coy retort of her own. “Well, I can’t say no to a massage. Especially when you asked so nicely and used my name.”

Sam laughed softly and started the massage. She relished in the way Shepard relaxed against her. The Commander trusted Sam enough to let her guard down. To share this intimate moment with her. Hopefully after the Reaper war was over, they’d have more of these.


End file.
